Question: A big ship drops its anchor. The variable $l$ models the anchor's elevation (in meters) relative to the water's surface $t$ seconds after the ship drops its anchor. $l=-2.4t+75$ What is the initial height of the anchor?
Before the ship drops its anchor, the time, $t$, is $0$, and the elevation of the anchor is equal to the initial height of the anchor. We can calculate the elevation of the anchor: $\begin{aligned} l&=-2.4t+75\\\\ l&=-2.4(0)+75 \\\\ l&=0+75 \\\\ l &= 75 \end{aligned}$ The initial height of the anchor is $75$ meters.